Today, HTML5 media tags, such as <video> and <audio> tags, are available to provide content providers with a simple way to deliver audio and video content onto the web, and have it play on virtually any web browser or browser-based device. The underlying functionality of the HTML media tags are often referred to as HTML media elements. However, HTML5 does not currently support decryption of encrypted content. Similarly, there are no standardized interfaces to implement cryptography operations and/or elaborate key exchanges. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.